1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement for the infeed and withdrawal of caseless ammunition from automatic firearms, consisting essentially of a belt feed mechanism and a cartridge belt conveyed thereby, which includes cartridge pockets at regular intervals interconnected with each other, and which are presently formed of two arms which are bent about the cartridges transversely of the longitudinal axis of the belt.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A cartridge belt which is associated with an installation of this type is presently known from German Published Patent Application No. 20 12 379, published Sept. 24, 1970. In that instance, the belt consists of a plastic material, for example, polyethylene, in which grooves are formed through heating at regular intervals for receiving the cartridges. Furthermore, hinges in the form of small grooves are impressed into the belt for the attainment of flexibility. After the insertion of the cartridges, a thin film strip is positioned over the belt and fastened through welding so that the cartridges are retained in the inserted position. The withdrawal of the cartridges is effected in the weapon through tearing open of the film strip at the respective locations by means of the load mechanism. When this known cartridge belt has to concurrently solve the problems of achieving of a relatively low weight and a good degree of flexibility, there is then encountered the disadvantage that there is not afforded an adequate protection of the caseless ammunition under the rough-handled troop and weapon operation.
The disclosure of Zehnder U.S. Pat. No. 3,229,584 describes an automatic firearm feed mechanism incorporating an ammunition belt of cartridges connected through the intermediary of links. The links disclosed herein are in the shape of clamping elements intended for use with encased ammunition, and will collapse together upon removal of the cartridges; in effect, provide a stable structure only when the cartridges are inserted therein. The clamping action of the links would damage caseless ammunition, and even lead to destruction of the propellant powder components thereof. In contrast therewith, the inventive cartridge pocket structure forms a transport medium, as well as a protective sleeve for caseless ammunition.